Książka Księcia Półkrwi
Książka Księcia Półkrwi (ang. Severus Snape's copy of Advanced Potion-Making) — wydanie książki Libacjusza Borage'a Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych, która należała do Severusa Snape'a w latach szkolnych. W 1997 roku, gdy stanowisko nauczyciela eliksirów objął Horacy Slughorn, Harry Potter znalazł ją w szafce podczas lekcji. Była wypełniona wieloma przydatnymi notatkami poprzedniego właściciela na temat eliksirów i nie tylko. Dzięki nim Harry przygotował najlepszy wywar na zajęciach. Historia Znalezienie mały Mianowanie Snape'a nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią otworzyło Harry’emu i Ronowi możliwość kontynuowania nauki eliksirów na poziomie owutemów. Niestety nie byli do tego przygotowani i zmuszeni zostali do pożyczenia od profesora Horacego Slughorna książek (Zaawansowane Wytwarzanie Eliksirów) i ingrediencji. Książka Harry’ego uzupełniona była wieloma notatkami poprzedniego właściciela. Rady zawarte w notatkach okazały się bardzo cenne. Dzięki nim Harry przygotował na zajęciach najlepszy Wywar Żywej Śmierci. W nagrodę otrzymał od Slughorna Eliksir Szczęścia, czyli Felix Felicis, w ilości dającej 12 godzin pewnego powodzenia. Z podpisu na okładce Harry odkrył, że książka należała niegdyś do Księcia Półkrwi. Sectumsempra Harry, szpiegując Draco Malfoya, przypadkowo natknął się na niego w łazience, gdy wypłakiwał się Jęczącej Marcie. Nie udało mu się jednak dowiedzieć, czym spowodowana była rozpacz Malfoya, gdyż ten zauważył go w lustrze. Gdy Malfoy próbował rzucić na Harry’ego zaklęcie Cruciatus, ten niewiele myśląc, użył zaklęcia znalezionego w książce Księcia Półkrwi – Sectumsempra, którym dotkliwie zranił Malfoya. Pierwszym nauczycielem, który zareagował na alarm wszczęty przez Martę był Snape. Uratował Malfoya stosując tajemnicze zaklęcie (Vulnera Sanentur) i zanosząc go do skrzydła szpitalnego. mały|lewo|250px|Notatka Snape'a – „Sectumsempra – Na wrogów” Powróciwszy do Harry’ego, zainteresował się użytym przez niego zaklęciem. Stosując legilimencję wkradł się do umysłu Harry’ego i odnalazł w nim książkę eliksirów. Nakazał Harry’emu dostarczenie mu wszystkich podręczników. Harry w drodze do Snape'a schował książkę Księcia Półkrwi w Pokoju Życzeń, a Snape'owi wręczył egzemplarz tej samej książki, ale własności Rona. Snape wiedział, że Harry go oszukał, ale nie nalegał, aby ten oddał mu książkę. Wyznaczył natomiast Harry’emu szlaban w każdą sobotę, aż do końca roku szkolnego. Wiedział, że zrobi tym Harry’emu większą przykrość, ponieważ straci on możliwość zagrania w finałowym meczu quidditcha. Jedyne, co sprawiało Harry’emu radość, był niezamierzony skutek działania eliksiru szczęścia. Ginny zerwała ze swoim chłopakiem, a Ron ze swoją dziewczyną. Nic nie stało już na przeszkodzie, aby Harry mógł zostać nowym chłopakiem Ginny, na co dostał pozwolenie od Rona. Odkrycie Gdy Harry po spetryfikowaniu odzyskał władzę nad swoim ciałem, zorientował się, że Dumbledore naprawdę umarł. Puścił się w pogoń za Snape'em, Malfoyem i innymi śmierciożercami. W zamku panował chaos, nadal trwały walki. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa walczyli z wysłannikami Voldemorta. Harry nie zważając na nic, skupił się na pościgu za nauczycielem i śmierciożercami. Korzystając z tajnych przejść, dogonił ich już na błoniach Hogwartu. Wiedział, że za bramą szkoły uciekinierzy będą mogli się teleportować. Wyciągnął więc różdżkę i zaczął ciskać ku nim zaklęcia. Snape był jednak o wiele bardziej doświadczonym czarodziejem i odbijał wszystkie uroki Harry’ego. Gdy Pottera zawiodły wszystkie znane mu zaklęcia, rzucił klątwę Sectumsempra, lecz i przed nią Snape'owi udało się obronić. Rzucenie tego zaklęcia wyprowadziło z równowagi Snape'a. Wykrzyczał Harry’emu, że nie jest godny używać jego zaklęć przeciw niemu i że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi. Galeria Half.jpg Zapiski_w_Książce_Księcia_Półkrwi.png Advanced_Potion-Making.jpg Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) el:Το βιβλίο του Ημίαιμου Πρίγκηψ en:Severus Snape's copy of Advanced Potion-Making es:Copia de Severus Snape de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas pt-br:Cópia de Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções de Severo Snape ru:Учебник Принца-полукровки Kategoria:Własności Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Własności Severusa Snape'a